


Liebe ist für Alle da

by Jelisaweta



Category: South Park
Genre: Deutsch | German, Eventual Smut, F/M, Highschool AU, Lemon, Lime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, Two Shot, citrus, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelisaweta/pseuds/Jelisaweta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cartman war die Sommerferien über in Deutschland, um sein Auslandspraktikum zu absolvieren. In seiner Gastfamilie traf er auf seine erste wahre Liebe.                               </p>
<p>German!Reader x Eric Cartman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liebe ist für Alle da

**Author's Note:**

> d/n = Dein Name
> 
> n/n = Nachname
> 
> h/f = Haarfarbe
> 
> a/f = Augenfarbe

**6:48 AM:**  
  
Montagmorgen nach den Sommerferien. Heute würde ein weiteres Jahr an der Highschool beginnen und die ruhigen Wochen waren vorbei, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass Cartman von seinem Auslandspraktikum zurück war und das Trio sich wahrscheinlich ausgedachte Sexgeschichten und weitere Naziparolen anhören durften.

 

„Hallöchen.“, begrüßte Butters die zugestiegenen Jungs. „Hey, Butters.“ „Wo ist Eric? Er sollte doch heute zur Schule kommen.“, erkundigte sich der naive Blonde. Stan und Kyle setzten sich vor ihm in die Sitzreihe, Kenny auf die leeren Sitze daneben und kramte ein Playboyheft aus seinen löchrigen Rucksack.

Kyle fing fast an zu weinen. „Keine Ahnung, der Fettsack war nicht an der Busse. Wenn wir Glück haben ist sein Flugzeug abgestürzt.“, meinte Marsh monoton und sah aus dem Fenster.

 

 

**7:15 AM:**

 

Noch eine viertel Stunde bis zum Schulbeginn und von Cartman war immer noch keine Spur zu sehen. Den meisten war es egal, wo er steckte, allerdings waren einige doch ein wenig neugierig, ob sich der Fettsack verändert hatte.

 

Mrs. Garrison betrat das Klassenzimmer, die sich schon zum xten Mal hat umoperieren lassen und aus mysteriösen Gründen von der Grundschule zur Highschool versetzt wurde. „D-d-d-d-die kann sich auch n-n-nicht ent-sch-scheiden…“, murmelte Jimmy, der sich zu der Chaostruppe gesellte. Seine Oberarme hatten durch jahrelanges Training an Muskelmasse zugenommen und auch sein Oberkörper war trainierter. „Sie sollte _Futanari_ werden.“, grinste Kenny. Der Begriff schien den anderen leider absolut nicht geläufig zu sein. „Was’n das?“, fragte Kyle mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Er hatte es im Stuhl, dass es etwas Ekliges war. Noch ehe der Junge aus der Unterschicht erklären konnte, begann die Lehrerin den Unterricht mit der Anwesenheitsliste.

 

 

**9:48 AM:**

 

Die Ruhe im Klassenzimmer wurde durch ein Klopfen gestört und die Tür öffnete sich. Plötzliches Aufsehen aller Köpfe Richtung der Geräuschquelle.

„Alter, scheiße…“, keuchte Clyde in den hinteren Reihen. „What the fuck?!“, quietschte Bebe. „TIMMY!“

„Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich zu spät bin, aber der Jetlag hat mich einfach umgehauen.“, entschuldigte sich Cartman ehrlich und musste sich ein arrogantes Grinsen verkneifen. Oh ja. Alle haben ihn angeglotzt, als er zu seinen Platz ging und fuck, das Gesicht von Kyle war einfach purer Neid!

 

Die Augen seiner, sagen wir mal, Freunde bohrten sich von allen Seiten in ihn. Er hatte sich aber auch wirklich verändert.

Eric hatte in der Tat eine Menge abgenommen und Muskelmasse antrainiert. Ein Sixpack hatte er noch nicht ganz, aber seine liebste D/n meinte, dass er die Statur von _Bane_ aus _Dark Knight Rises_ hat und scheiße ja! Er fand sich verdammt geil und sein Mädchen hatte ihm dabei geholfen und dafür war er wirklich dankbar.

 

 

**12:00 PM:**

 

Es schlug zur Pause und endlich hatte die ganze Klasse Zeit das größte Arschloch auf Erden auszufragen. In der Kantine sammelte sich praktisch die ganze Schule um den Tisch der vier Hauptcharaktere. „Wow, E-e-eric. Du scheinst g-g-ganz schön h-hart trainiert zu ha-haben.“ „Weißt du Jimmy, wenn man eine Frau an der Seite hat, die einen animiert und antreibt vor allem mit Sex, dann nimmt man das harte Training gerne in Kauf.“, prahlte der Brünette.

 

Wendy drängelte sich in der Menge hervor: „Welches gestörte Mädchen würde schon mit dir in die Kiste steigen wollen?“ „Sieh‘ mich doch an! Wie kann man da Nein sagen?“ Um seiner Antwort Ausdruck zu verleihen zeigte er auf seinen nun gestählerten Körper. „Ich sehe immer noch die größte Fickfresse, die keinen Respekt kennt, auch wenn du nicht mehr fett bist!“ Kenny kicherte auf: „Da brauchen wir wohl einen neuen Spitznamen für dich… Aber jetzt zum wichtigen Thema. Erzähl alles über deine imaginäre Freundin oder Freund! Ist er/sie aufblasbar? Wenn ja muss ich dir was sagen, du bist nicht der erste, der mit er/ihr Sex hatte.“

 

„Ein Mann schweigt und genießt. Aber sie heißt d/n n/n und sie und ihre Familie haben mich gut bewirtschaftet als Gastfamilie.“, lächelte Cartman keck. „Das hast du doch erfunden. Das mit der Gastfamilie ist noch glaubwürdig, aber dass mit der Freundin nein!“, mischte sich Kyle ein, der damit ja gerechnet hatte. Doch sein Rivale ignorierte ihn. Es war schon komisch für den Juden nicht beschimpft zu werden. Das Verhalten von Eric war wirklich seltsam… ja fast schon… erwachsen!

 

Butters fragte dann mal etwas Vernünftiges und erkundigte sich über das Praktikum was der Brünette in Deutschland absolviert hatte. Cartman war bei der Bundeswehr und musste dort etliche Übungseinheiten mitmachen, Sicherheitsaufgaben erledigen und hatte sogar das deutsche Sportabzeichen bekommen.

 

Noch ehe er mit Erzählen fertig war, klingelte es zu den letzten Stunden.

 

 

**15:34 PM:**

  
Die h/f wartete an der Mauer beim Schuleingang. Bei den Mülltonnen, wo es dunkler war, sah sie vier Schüler, die zur Gothic-Scene gehörten und emotionslos rauchten.

Mehrere Schüler stürmten dann nach und nach durch das Haupttor und das Mädchen hielt vorfreudig Ausschau nach ihren Liebsten.

 

„Hey, _Spatz_.“, grüßte Cartman sein Mädel und d/n konnte nicht anders als sein Gesicht in ihre Hände zu nehmen und ihn innig zu küssen. „Doch nicht mit Zunge vor meinen Freunden!“, empörte sich Eric gespielt und legte einen Arm um seine Freundin, damit er sie allen präsentieren konnte.

McCormick, Marsh und Broflowksi staunten nicht schlecht. „Alter, die existiert wirklich.“, flüsterte Stan mehr zu sich selbst als zu den Jungs.

 

Der Blonde machte einen Schritt auf das Pärchen zu: „Wow, heißes Gestell. Du musst d/n sein, wenn dir Moppelchen hier zu langweilig wird oder es dir nicht richtig besorgt, bin ich stets bereit, für ihn einzuspringen.“ Ein Kuss folgte auf den Handrücken der Deutschen, die ein bisschen perplex von der offensichtlichen Anmache errötete.

„Verpiss dich, Kenny! Hast du keine Pfandflaschen zu sammeln?!“, knurrte Eric besitzergreifend. Fehlten nur noch Affengeräusche.

 

„Schon gut, Eric. Nett euch kennenzulernen. Ich hab schon viel von euch gehört.“, sprach sie mit leicht deutschen Akzent und lächelte n/n freundlich. „Hi, ich bin Stan, das ist Kyle und Kenny kennst du ja bereits.“, stellte sich Marsh und seine Freunde vor und nickte ihr zu.

„Ihr scheint irgendwie erstau-“ „Zu schade, dass wir jetzt gehen müssen. d/n ist nämlich für’s Erste nur einen Monat hier und die Zeit müssen wir nutzen.“, grinste Cartman selbstgefällig und drehte sich mit seiner Freundin um, um mit ihr nach Hause zu verschwinden.

 

Über die Schulter hinweg rief, die Deutsche noch ein erfreutes Auf Wiedersehen.


End file.
